Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the head mascot of Warner Bros. Bugs is best known for his starring roles in the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of animated short films, due to his popularity during the golden age of American animation, he became an American cultural icon and the official mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bugs Bunny vs. Beerus (Completed) * Bugs Bunny VS Bill Cipher (Completed) * Bugs Bunny vs Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Bugs Bunny vs Deadpool (Completed) * Bugs Bunny vs Godzilla '(Completed) * Madoka Kaname VS Bugs Bunny * Mario vs Bugs Bunny * Bugs Bunny vs. Maxwell * Bugs Bunny vs. Muscle Man (by TheDragonDemon) * 'Mickey Mouse vs. Bugs Bunny (Completed) * Bugs Bunny vs Pinkie Pie (Completed) * Popeye VS Bugs Bunny * Bugs Bunny vs. Son Goku * Bugs Bunny vs The Joker (Abandoned) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs Bugs Bunny * SpongeBob vs Bugs Bunny * Bugs Bunny vs Woody Woodpecker (Abandoned) Battles Royale * 90's Mascot Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Discord (My Little Pony) * Felix the Cat * The Joker * The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) * Mister Mxyzptlk * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Superman * Uncle Grandpa Death Battle Info * Aliases: Wascally Wabbit, The Masked Terror, The Masked Marauder, Rabbit Hood, Super Rabbit, Rockey Rabbit, Harvey * Age: Unknown * Height: 3'3" (4' if you include the ears) * Occupation: Actor/Performer, Singer, Entertainer, Woodland Critter, Teacher, Easter Bunny, TV Host, Guardian Toon Angel, etc. * Affiliation: Looney Tunes, Toon Squad, Acme Looniversity * Likes: Carrots, Pizza, Lola, dressing up, reading, relaxation, solitude, Pismo Beach, and all the clams he can eat Powers/Skills * Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, and Durability * Extreme Toon Force ** Has even taught toon force * High Intelligence ** Often relies on smarts rather than brute force ** Has been avoiding hunters since he was a baby ** Expert on toon force and has even taught about it in class rooms ** Is a master of disguise * Burrowing: ** Bug's primary method of transport ** Can dig through earth and snow at an astonishingly fast rate ** Can dig his way through miles of dirt and travel to countries separated by water ** Can even dig his way to the Arctic ** Once even dug his way through the moon (Some how) ** Can even dig through comic panels ** Can bypass obstructions by splitting in two and going around them while under ground ** Can some how also do this while holding suit cases ** Can burrow to make escapes ** However, he seems to be poor with directions * Ear Dexterity ** Can fly by spinning his ears like a helicopter https://media2.giphy.com/media/anRCbZvO82kdq/giphy.gif * 4th Wall breaking * Manipulation * Fighting ability ** Is quite skilled/adept in the art of fencing ** Skilled marksman: Can shoot with incredible accuracy and perform elaborate trick shots involving the bullet ricocheting off multiple surfaces ** Has some experience with boxing and wrestling * Magical Powers * Absurd luck; sometimes logic breaking https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZyfKota1eSQ Weapons * Carrot ** Super Carrots *** Can give Bugs the powers of Superman ** Carrot Lightsaber ** Carrot Gun https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPhw1Ldp0fg * Hammerspace Pocket * Disguises * Singing Sword * Acme Super Speed Vitamins ** Increases Bug's running speed so he can imitate the Road Runner * Magnet * Hyde Formula ** Upon drinking it, Bug's Bunny becomes a large green rabbit monster * Lola ** An invisibility potion/perfume (accidentally) invented by Lola Bunny * Time Machine * Art Supplies ** Pencils, ink, paper, paint, and other supplies Bugs Bunny can use at his disposal ** Used when Bugs breaks the fourth wall and becomes the animator ** With them, Bugs controls the cartoon and becomes god-like with way more reality warping range and abilities than before by simply drawing/erasing what ever he wants on the canvas or even his own opponent ** Can erase characters physical bodies out of existence and/or leave them disembodied voices ** Can also redraw/repaint them in any new design he chooses (Can theoritically even bring them back as weaker versions of themselves) Feats * One of the greatest most well known cartoon characters of all time (Even got his own star on the Hollywood walk of fame) * Has thwarted many foes including Elmer Fudd, Yosimite Sam, Wile E. Coyote, etc. * Once won a baseball game against an entire team by himself * Fought off the Japanese and scared the pants off of Hitler during WWII * Has worked for the army, the air force, and even the marines * Retrieved the legendary singing sword of legend from the black knight and his dragon (and won an oscar) * Saved the planet earth from being blown up by Marvin the Martian numerous times, and even once tricked Marvin into blowing up Mars (his home planet) instead * Once went over 110 rounds in a boxing match with a large hulking opponent stronger than himself * Caused acts of destruction and mayhem all over the world until he earned a bounty of one million dollars, and ultimate it took the US Army to finally apprehend him * Once saved the world from aliens who tried to replace him and his friends with badly animated duplicates * Once teamed up with numerous other cartoon characters to help get a teenager off drugs * Was sent by God himself to stop Buster Bunny from killing himself and showed Buster what Tiny Toons would be like with out him under the guise of "Harvey the guardian toon angel" * Once beat the Mon-stars in a basketball game along side Michael Jordon and the other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up alongside famous DC super heroes alongside the other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up with the other Looney Tunes to go back in time and rescue their ancestors from a mad doctor * FINALLY got back at his rival 'Cecil Turtle' after years of losing to him * Once assumed the identity/role of Jove (AKA Jupiter, the Roman equivilent of Zues), and used his new found godly powers to mess with Daffy Duck and send him on a crazy voyage * Once outwit the government and Marvin the Martian who were tracking down him and Lola Bunny for a secret invisibility potion * Has out smarted secret agents, Nazi's, gangsters, ninjas, and even "Carl", the grim reaper of rabbits * Once defeated Daffy Duck who had become an animator and gained control of the cartoon itself (Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage SNES) * Eats Trix; even though Trix are for kids https://youtu.be/1WlqblhfNKs?t=23s Weaknesses * Not much of a fighter: Relies mainly on smarts and tricks to deceive people * His record, though very solid, has included losses against Cecil turtle, a gremlin, and even Elmer of all people * In all fairness, MOST of his opponents have been complete idiots... * Can some times be too confident or cocky, leaving him wide open * If he gets too frustrated, he can lose focus and easily be lured into traps/be tricked * If some one takes control of the cartoon and becomes the animator before he can, he's in trouble * Can still be driven insane or scared off by threats/enemies he can't handle * Can be distracted/lured by attractive women/rabbits (even if they're obviously just robots) but he can resist their charms once he figures out they're a threat * Can't resist carrots and can be baited by them and can end up eating ones that have been drugged with poison, tranquilizers, etc. * Ears can some times pop out of his disguises and give him away (Unless he's wearing a mask that completely covers his head) * Susceptible to hypnosis/hypnotism/mind control * It's speculated that Bugs can die from decapitation (As he dreads the idea of being beheaded and Daffy once died of being beheaded) though he has survived his head being erased long enough to get a replacement * Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or get knocked out * Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") Gallery xn6dd1.jpg Trivia *Rabbits do not like eating carrots. The myth was created by Bugs; who eats carrots as a reference to Clark Gable's character Peter Warne in the 1934 film It Happened One Night. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Pranksters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Illusionists Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Sword Wielders Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Dream Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Psychic Users Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Martial Artist Category:Bombers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Con Artists Category:Monster Category:Rabbits